Secrets and Witnesses
by Snowfluff
Summary: Featherpaw, an apprentice in IceClan, is desperate to find out who killed her parents, but ends up digging up some other secrets that should have stayed buried. Snowpaw is an apprentice in DarkClan that has many problems. She wants to have the tom of her dreams, but her former best friend is there to stand in the way. What will happen to these two apprentices?
1. Chapter 1: Punishments and Jealousy

_Featherpaw's POV_

Featherpaw shifted through the pile of mouse bile. _Ew, _she thought as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Of _course_ her littermate, Duskpaw, had to mess up Hollycloud's herb storage. And Featherpaw was in the right place at the right time to be framed as the 'mess-around', as Rosestar had called it. _Oh well, _she thought. _At least Duskpaw didn't get in trouble._

Duskpaw had already been caught in action; getting punished for all sorts of pranks: Putting thorns in the elders' nests, giving the kits rabbit pellets and tell them it was a new kind of berry, you name it. After he was caught for his most recent prank-screaming out to the Clan that there was a fire Rosestar had warned Duskpaw that the next time he did a prank, he was going to be kicked out of the Clan. With their parents dead, the two apprentices desperately needed to stick to each other.

When Featherpaw finished sorting out the mouse bile, she washed her hands thoroughly in the stream. "Featherpaw," said a cool voice. She snapped her head around to see who it was. Of course; it just _had_ to be Rosestar. "I am very surprised that you were found at the scene of the prank. I expected more from you, Featherpaw." Featherpaw gritted her teeth and fought the urge to rake her claws down her face. "I'm here to inform you that if either you or Duskpaw step outside of the line, I will personally kick you out of the Clan." Rosestar licked her paws as if it was slick with her enemy's blood. She then stood up, nodded at Featherpaw, saying, "Remember my warning," and left. Featherpaw sat there by the stream, panicking. _If we're both kicked out, _she thought. _We'll most likely die off! And I don't expect SunClan or DarkClan to take us in. They were never the nice type. _Finally, after a few moments of thinking, Featherpaw set off to find Duskpaw.

_Snowpaw's POV_

__Snowpaw sighed as she watched Larkpaw talk to Hawkpaw, their tails intertwined. _Stop being jealous, _she thought. _Hawkpaw's older than you anyways. _And brave. And a great hunter. And a good fighter. She remained daydreaming for a few more moments when Snowpaw shook her head and decided to stomp over to the fresh-kill pile, where Larkpaw and Hawkpaw were now sharing a squirrel.

"Your so adorable," Larkpaw was meowing. "And your so beautiful," Hawkpaw mewed. Larkpaw blushed and their two tails once again intertwined. Disgusted by their behavior, Snowpaw pretended not to notice them as she sat down to eat a mouse.

"Hi, Snowpaw! It's _so _great to see you!" Snowpaw gritted her teeth as she ignored Larkpaw's 'greeting'. "No reply? Thats rude." Larkpaw mewed. "Did you know that Hawkpaw and I are having our warrior assessments tomorrow? If we pass, we'll become warriors! Its too bad _you're _not becoming a warrior tomorrow. I feel so sorry for you." Judging from Larkpaw's tone, it was very clear that Larkpaw didn't feel sorry for Snowpaw at all, and was just rubbing in the news: Hawkpaw was Larkpaw's, and they may become warriors and spend the rest of their happy lives together. Pfff. Like Snowpaw cared. But as she walked away, she could feel her heartache as she remembered the times that Larkpaw had been her best friend.

"I'll race you to the Maple Tree, Snowpaw!" Larkpaw yowled. It had been just a few moons ago when Snowpaw had just become an apprentice. Larkpaw and Snowpaw met, and they instantly became friends.

Her pelt bristling with excitement, Snowpaw lunged after the swift figure of Larkpaw. "Ouch!" Snowpaw skidded to a halt as she noticed that she had accidentally planted her paw on another cat. As the cat struggled to get up, Snowpaw noticed his soft, blue eyes that made her melt. Her legs turned to stone; she couldn't move at all. "Hi, I'm Hawkpaw," he smiled. Before Snowpaw could reply, Larkpaw knocked Snowpaw out of the way and smiled back at Hawkpaw.

Coming back to present, Snowpaw almost screamed in frustration as she began tearing up Larkpaw's and Hawkpaw's nests'; wondering if this would be the last night they would ever sleep here.


	2. Chapter 2: Promises and Cowards

_Featherpaw's POV_

_"What?_" Her brother's eyes widened with a mixture of panic and fear. "B...but Featherpaw! We _can't _leave! We'll die off!" Featherpaw nodded gravely. "That's my point. You have to promise that you won't be doing any pranks. If we're caught in the action, we're basically saying goodbye to our lives. And..." She closed her eyes. "I still need to find out who killed our parents." Duskpaw hesitated. "Featherpaw...do you think that's a good idea?"

"Yes." Featherpaw immediately replied. "The more information we know, the less suspicions I have. I mean, your parents don't just disappear for a few moments and then the next moment they're found dead, bleeding their life out!" Her voice almost lifted to a yowl. "Woah. Featherpaw, calm down. Just relax. I promise I won't do any pranks. It'll be hard but..." Duskpaw took a deep breath. "I can do it."

"Great." Featherpaw sighed with relief. "Its good that I can trust somebody like you, Duskpaw." Her brother smiled. "Its great to have you, too, sis."

_Snowpaw's POV_

__"Dog! Dog!" Snowpaw's eyes snapped open as a warrior, Brightstripe, let out an alarm. Immediately most of the camp was out of their dens, with the exception of the queens, kits, and elders. Brightstripe's eyes were wide, her mouth open, tasting the air. "Its almost here. Its come for young food." she informed the Clan.

"Iceshadow, Brackenshade, Mistflower, and Pebblesplash. Guard the nursery," Dawnstar ordered. "Flamestorm," The Clan deputy flicked his ears to show that he was listening. "Group the cats into patrols and station them. I will be in the nursery; calming the queens, kits, and elders." Flamestorm's eyes show no fear, but instead determination. "Flashclaw, Ashsong, Hawkpaw, and...er..." Snowpaw pretended to not notice Larkpaw immediately rushing up to Hawkpaw, clinging to his side. "Um, Snowpaw, then..." Snowpaw managed to wipe off her evil smile filled with victory in time as she watched Larkpaw sob in defeat. After Flamestorm finished stationing the patrols, Snowpaw caught Larkpaw and Hawkpaw in the middle of a conversation.

"Puny little thing, do watch out for her. I want her mother to at least see her sprawled dead on the ground and realize what a worthless warrior she would've been..." Snowpaw failed to block Larkpaw's shrilly voice out of her mind. "Realize what a worthless warrior she would've been...I'll show her who's worthless," Snowpaw spat. "I'm not so worthless if my mother is Clan leader!" Snowpaw also added. As Snowpaw moved towards Flashclaw and Ashsong, she had this sudden idea. _C'mon, Snowpaw. Go on, challenge the dog on your own! Then you'll rub in the news to Larkpaw that you're not worthless at all._

__Snowpaw looked up at her patrol, hesitating. _"_No," she muttered. "I'll probably get killed." _But at least try! And in StarClan you can haunt Larkpaw all you want..._The last three words seemed to echo in her mind, and then Snowpaw finally agreed to go fight the dog. Blending in with the shadows, Snowpaw sneaked out of camp and hid in the bushes. Once she knew she was out of sight, Snowpaw opened her jaws to taste the air. Definitely some dog. A little blood, too. The dog must be killing other fresh-kill, Snowpaw thought. As she edged even farther away from camp, Snowpaw saw the dog.

Blood dripping from its jaws; the monstrous beast in front of her was nothing to laugh at. It had a shiny black pelt, so it blended well with the shadows, and cold, amber eyes. A mixture of saliva and blood was falling onto the ground, leaving a stain that buried deep into the ground. For a moment, Snowpaw felt so scared that she had the urge to turn around and run back to camp. _No, _she thought. _That's what a coward does. A coward. _Finally, Snowpaw stepped out from her hiding place, unsheathing her claws. "Let's do this." she snarled.


	3. Chapter 3: Answers and Victories

_Featherpaw's POV_

Featherpaw volunteered to replace the elders' bedding the very next day. Her mentor, Frostlight, was taken aback, but then agreed to let her do it. When Featherpaw reached the elders' den, she pretended as though that she was very focused on her work, but in reality Featherpaw's heart was thumping against her chest, her mind focused on what she was going to do next. When it was sunhigh and most of the cats were out on patrols, Featherpaw saw her chance. Casually bending down to pick up a scrap of moss next to Mousefang, she meowed, "Its been a bit calm these days." The wiry brown she-cat snorted. Rowanfur answered her instead. "You 'oung ones sure do notice the details."

Mousefang snorted once more. "I agree, its been calm, but its been...a little _too _calm. I mean, the last time something bad happened was in..." Mousefang faltered, shooting a glance at Featherpaw. Featherpaw pretended that she couldn't hear Mousefang at all.

Apparently Mousefang thought so too, because she continued. "Last time something bad happened was last greenleaf. Biggest tragedy of all time. Rosestar was still Roseleaf, of course, and she was just a young warrior, and you and I were still warriors, Rowanfur. Remember that time?" Rowanfur shifted around in his nest. "Of course. 'bout a year ago it happened, right?" he meowed. Mousefang nodded. "So anyways, I was out on patrol with Sorrelpaw, now she's Sorrelfall, I believe, and all of a sudden we see Rosestar dashing through the forest, her eyes wide open with fear. She yelled out that Amberstar, who was leader that time, was dead. I couldn't believe it. Amberstar, one of the greatest leaders we ever had, was dead! And then Rosestar continues saying that his deputy who was also his mate, Honeystream, was also dead. So we lost our deputy and leader, and the Clan had a vote, and Roseleaf was chosen to be the leader. Well, she didn't really choose. Rosestar forced all the cats to vote. I don't dare say it in front of her, but I've had my suspicions about Rosestar."

Rowanfur nodded in agreement. "Not the best leader. Do you wanna know something else suspicious? Right around Amberstar and Honeystream's deaths, _Doveflight_ reported that a bunch of herbs were missing from her den. Suspicions..." Featherpaw, shocked about the amount of information she had received, decided to go to Doveflight's den and interrogate her.

_Snowpaw's POV_

__The dog's teeth bared. Snowpaw unsheathed her claws and, with a yowl, pounced on top of the dog. Spitting with fury, the dog managed to throw her off. Snowpaw landed with a heavy thud on the forest floor. As the dog lunged at her, she swiped a forepaw across its muzzle, then aimed another slice at its eye. Blood sprayed the forest floor. Yowling in pain, the dog leaped back and bared its teeth before lunging again. Snowpaw swerved, diving under its belly and twisting to rake it with her hind laws. The dog howled in rage, but Snowpaw was ready for it. She leaped up, twisted and landed squarely on the dog's back. She unsheathed her claws and sliced its nose. Snowpaw continued to bat it with her paws until the dog let out one last shriek in pain and collapsed on the forest floor.

"Snowpaw!" She turned around to see Dawnstar, Ashsong, Larkpaw, Hawkpaw, and Flamestorm. "What did you do?" Larkpaw hissed with annoyance, but Hawkpaw's eyes were wide with astonishment. Dawnstar's gaze was exactly the same. "Did you...did you just kill a dog?" she whispered. Snowpaw looked down at her bloody claws. "Yes," she admitted. Ashsong and Flamestorm gasped. "No way!" Dawnstar flicked her tail. "Let's return to camp."

Snowpaw kept her head down all the way back to camp. _I did it, _she thought. _I killed a dog. _When they reached camp, Dawnstar leaped up onto the Giant Oak. "Cats of DarkClan! Snowpaw has killed the dog, and she deserves to be awarded with her warrior name." The Clan cheered with approval, Larkpaw spitting with fury. "Step forward, young apprentice." Dawnstar meowed, leaping down to join her in the center of the clearing. Snowpaw, wide with shock, nervously stepped forward. Dawnstar lifted her muzzle. "From this moment on, you will be known as Snowsong. StarClan honors your bravery and your fighting skill. DarkClan will always remember your courage today, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan. Serve your Clan well." She pressed her muzzle to Snowsong's head.

Snowsong gazed proudly around at her Clanmates. _Your a warrior before Larkpaw and Hawkpaw! _she thought. Hawkpaw then hurried up to her side and pressed his muzzle against hers, purring. Snowsong was taken aback. "I'm sorry for everything...for Larkpaw's attitude, for her stealing me away from you. I met you first, didn't I?" Hawkpaw whispered. She didn't answer, but instead gazed up into the sky. She would remember this moment. Everything would be all right.

She was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4: More Answers and Plotting

_Featherpaw's POV_

Featherpaw trotted over to Doveflight's den with a bunch of horsetail in her jaws. Before entering, she took a deep breath. _This interrogation might just kick you and Duskpaw out of this Clan. But you need to know who killed your parents, Amberstar and Honeystream. _She then padded in to find Doveflight sorting her herbs. "...catmint's there, fine, poppy seeds...oh hi Featherpaw!" The cheerful medicine cat turned to face the young apprentice. "Here's the horsetail you wanted," Featherpaw said in a sweet voice after setting down the horsetail. She was very good at manipulating people, and was very sneaky, so she could get anything she wanted.

Doveflight looked surprised. "I...I didn't ask for horsetail," she mewed. Featherpaw pushed the horsetail towards the medicine cat. "Now you did," Featherpaw continued in her sweet voice. Sensing danger, Doveflight took one step to the right. Featherpaw blocked her. "Not so fast," she managed to keep her sweet voice under control. "I'm here for answers." Looking wary but tired, Doveflight settled down. "Okay then," The medicine cat mewed. "Fire away."

"What kind of herbs were stolen after Amberstar's and Honeystream's deaths?" Featherpaw asked. Doveflight thought about this question for a moment. "Rose leaves, rose petals, and rose stems. Oh, also rosemary." _Interesting, _Featherpaw thought.

"Explain what you were doing before this incident," Featherpaw persisted.  
"Well," Doveflight said, absently playing with a snowdrop stalk. "I was outside, gathering catmint and then I smelled blood. I hurried to the scent to find Rosestar with Mousefang and her patrol. They said Amberstar and Honeystream were dead, I couldn't believe it. But then again, I'd smelt the blood, and I knew the truth..." Only one thing that Doveflight said seemed suspicious. Why would she be gathering catmint in the middle of greenleaf?

"Why were you gathering catmint in the middle of greenleaf?" Featherpaw demanded. Doveflight looked surprised. "I, uh..."

"I know very well that you shouldn't pick catmint during greenleaf, or else you'll have nothing to treat the cats with greencough in leaf-bare!" Featherpaw's voice rose, she was filled with anger.

"Fine!" Doveflight burst out. "I...I wasn't picking catmint. I was hiding my kit, Crowkit!" Featherpaw was stunned. She certainly didn't want to know _this _many secrets. "You mean...Crowstorm of DarkClan?" Featherpaw asked. Doveflight nodded. "The very one. Medicine cats are not supposed to have kits, nevertheless fall in love, but then I fell for Ravenstar, the leader of DarkClan at the time. I needed to hide my kit, so I did! And on my way to hide Crowkit, I saw this trail of blood, tears, and rose petals and leaves. I didn't question it at the time. I thought that StarClan was just there to punish me for falling in love." Featherpaw stared at her paws. _Oh StarClan! _she thought desperately. _Please tell me I did the right thing!_

_Snowsong's POV_

The night air was cool as Snowsong sat vigil. She listened to the crickets chirp, to the cicadas buzzing. Snowsong pricked her ears. She heard something.

"...you said that you'd do anything..." Larkpaw's voice. Snowsong strained to hear her conversation. "Recommend to Dawnstar that Fallowtail's kit, Silverkit, should be Snowsong's apprentice, Brackenshade. If she objects, persuade her." There was murmuring in reply, Snowsong detected it to be Brackenshade's voice. So it was Brackenshade and Larkpaw, talking about Snowsong. But Larkpaw didn't like Snowsong. Why would she be willing to help her?

"I know that you're still angry at Snowsong's mother, Dawnstar, for picking your brother, Thornfrost, instead of you. I also know that you are eager to get revenge. So will you help me? Once Dawnstar begins the ceremony, we'll both pounce from behind and kill Snowsong. That will leave Hawkpaw heartbroken. And then he'll come back to me. Finally." The two cats then murmured 'Good night' and returned to their dens.

Shivering, Snowsong was scared. But she wasn't going to let Larkpaw win now. Not this time.


	5. Chapter 5: Kittypets and Betrayals

_Featherpaw's POV_

Featherpaw stared into Doveflight's amber gaze. The gray-and-white she-cat was now trembling with fear.

"I'm sorry," Featherpaw mewed quietly. "I didn't mean for it to be this way." Doveflight looked up at Featherpaw, her eyes wide. "Oh, no," The medicine cat meowed. "Don't blame yourself. It was just me overreacting. I...I've never told anybody else about Crowkit. But I trust you, Featherpaw. You'll stay out of trouble, will you? Will you?" To stunned with shock of Doveflight's secret and with the guiltiness of forcing the information out of Doveflight, Featherpaw quickly nodded, and then hurried to get out of the den.

"Featherpaw," The young apprentice reluctantly turned around. Doveflight's amber eyes glowed. "I need to tell you this before you leave...when I returned to my den and I found the missing herbs, the remaining rose petals, leaves, and stems were shaped into a cracked heart, with the words _Beware_ written in the middle." Featherpaw searched for words to say, but those words didn't come. Instead, she dipped her head and then dashed away, out of camp. She needed to find out the murderer of her parents-and fast. All this remorse and regret...Featherpaw shook her head. _No, _she told herself sternly. _You musn't overcome yourself with guilt. Just focus on the murderer and your suspicions. Now. _

She might have not known where to go next, but Featherpaw had her own memory.

It was hot and humid, Featherkit and Duskkit were both playing outside of the nursery. Oakleaf, another queen at the time, was watching the two kits. Featherkit pricked her ears as she heard someone approach them. She turned her head to see Rosestar, Roseleaf at the time, padding up to them.

"Featherkit and Duskkit," Roseleaf meowed. "I have bad news for you. Amberstar and Honeystream are dead." Duskkit immediately burst into tears, while Featherkit glared at Roseleaf.

"How dare you make my brother cry?" Featherkit spat.

"You never know what this world brings, Featherkit. Maybe he'll pass by the Twolegplace, just as your mother and father did, and then find himself dead."

Featherpaw remembered that memory very well. That was the day she stopped trusting Roseleaf. Of course, Roseleaf was 'kind' enough to pass on that her mother and father had been killed near Twolegplace. Featherpaw stopped in front of the brightly-colored dens. She took one step forward when she heard a hiss.

A plump, black-and-orange tom stepped out into the open. Though he hissed and bared his teeth, Featherpaw thought he looked like a joke. "What do you want?" he snarled.

"I'm here to question you." Featherpaw replied simply, though she unsheathed her claws. The black-and-orange kittypet looked surprised. "Oh. Okay then. I'm Jasper, nice to meet you." Featherpaw wrinkled her nose in disgust at the scent the kittypet was emitting.

"Er...what do you remember about last greenleaf? Did anything happen? Anything major?" Featherpaw mewed. Jasper sat down, licking his paw. "Well, I 'member sitting in my backyard, tellin' Cherry, my neighbor, 'bout my housefolk buying gallons of milk..." Featherpaw waited patiently, clearing her throat. Jasper looked up and blushed. Recovering, he continued.

"So, er, anyways, I was in the middle of tellin' her the story when we hear this yowl, followed by some shrieks. Cherry heaves me up and I look outside and see these two cats: The first one, a she-cat, was a quite a looker, golden brown pelt, minty green eyes." Jasper sighed as he thought of what was most likely Featherpaw's mother, Honeystream.

"And?" Featherpaw meowed. "The second one was this big, orange-colored tom. Both cats were smeared with what seemed like rose petals and leaves. They were both dead, by the look of it, and there was this ginger tuft of fur laying next to them. I look back and tell Cherry what I see, and then when I look back, the tuft of fur's gone. But I did see a flash of what I think was a cat with the same ginger fur. Definitely think that the cat was the murderer. Left behind just one single hair, and I snatched. I can show it to you, if you want." Excited, Featherpaw immediately nodded.

"Yes. Please show me the hair."

_Snowsong's POV_

__The next day Dawnstar called Snowsong to come into her den. Knowing what was going to happen, Snowsong decided that she would act surprised. "I can't believe my kit is finally a warrior, and about to receive an apprentice!" Dawnstar purred. "W-what?" Snowsong meowed. "Well, Fallowtail's kits are ready to become apprentices, and I was thinking of giving you Silverkit! What do you think?" Snowsong took a deep breath. She was ready to say no. She had to say no. Or else Larkpaw would win Hawkpaw over. She couldn't let this happen.

"Dawnstar, I know you're really excited and everything, but I have to say no." Snowsong meowed.

"What?" Dawnstar almost shrieked. "Why not? It will increase your chance of becoming deputy!" Dawnstar hastily added. Snowsong shifted around. "Well, er, you see..." But Dawnstar gave Snowsong a look so pleading, Snowsong finally gave in. "Yes!" Dawnstar squealed. Snowsong stared at her mother. "Oh, I'm sorry," Dawnstar said in a much more calmer voice. "My nerves got the best of me."

_I'll have to tell Hawkpaw, _Snowsong thought as she padded away from Dawnstar's den. Right when she was about to enter the apprentices' den, Dawnstar was up at the Giant Oak, calling for a Clan meeting.

"Hello there," Hawkpaw purred, pressing his muzzle against Snowsong's. "Hi," Snowsong mewed back. "Listen, I've got to..."

"Today is a very special day in DarkClan," Dawnstar meowed. "Fallowtail's two kits: Silverkit and Mudkit, are ready to become apprentices. Silverkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Silverpaw. Snowsong will be your mentor." Before Snowsong could tell Hawkpaw the rest, she was forced to pad up to the front of the Clan to join Dawnstar, Silverpaw, and Mudkit. As Snowsong was touching noses with Silverpaw, she heard a hiss. "Now!"

Snowsong quickly pulled her apprentice, protecting her mother, Silverpaw, and Mudkit from any danger. Brackenshade slid in the dirt, coughing. "An unworthy attempt to kill his fellow warrior!" Dawnstar meowed with disgust, recovering from the shock. "Brackenshade, you are now banned from this forest. Please get out before I kill you personally." The dark brown warrior spat at the ground with fury, locking his gaze with Larkpaw, who was smiling pleasantly. Clearly she had planned this.

As Dawnstar finished the ceremony, giving Ferndapple Mudpaw, Snowsong stared at Larkpaw, feeling that her plans were not over yet.


	6. Chapter 6: Ginger Hair and Hunting

_Featherpaw's POV_

The Twoleg's den was cool and smelled very weird. The Twolegs immediately yelped when they spotted Featherpaw, and attempted to shoo her away, but Jasper meowed and begged. Eventually the Twolegs accepted Featherpaw, and let her in their den.

"Come here," Jasper beckoned with his paw. Featherpaw was wary of the Twoleg den and cautiously padded over to what seemed like Jasper's nest. It was filled with fluffy stuff and looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

"Here," Jasper nodded to a piece of long, ginger hair. Featherpaw cautiously padded up to it and gave it a little sniff. Its' scent was filled with the forest and a mixture of...Featherpaw sniffed even harder. _IceClan! _The cat that had murdered her parents was in IceClan. But who had ginger fur? Emberpaw, Fireblaze, and Rosestar! Well, Emberpaw wasn't even born yet, so it narrowed it down to Fireblaze and Rosestar. But which one?

"Er...uh, whatever your name is? Did you...did you find out whatever you need to?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Featherpaw nodded eagerly. "." She said this very fast. "Oh, sorry. I mean, the cat who murdered my parents is either Fireblaze or Rosestar, two, uh, other cats that I know." Jasper looked thoroughly confused, but then he shrugged it off.

"Okay then. Well, I better leave." Featherpaw mewed, padding towards the entrance. Jasper nodded. "Okay then. Nice knowing you." He reached up his paw and pushed open a thing that flapped up and down. Featherpaw screwed up her eyes and plunged through the thing. A moment later, she was outside of the Twoleg den.

"Bye!" Jasper yowled. "Come visit again!"

_Snowsong's POV_

"I name you Hawktalon. StarClan honors your fighting spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan."

"Hawktalon! Hawktalon!" Snowsong cheered loudest for her mate. Hawktalon's eyes were filled with pride, and his gaze locked with Snowsong's for a moment.

"Larkpaw was not able to pass her warrior's assessment. Therefore, she will not be receiving her warrior name today." Snowsong smirked; the apprentice looked embarrassed. Hawktalon bounded over to Snowsong, pressing his muzzle against her's.

"Congratulations!" Snowsong murmured. She could feel Larkpaw's gaze burning into her pelt. "Now we can sleep together!" Hawktalon purred happily.

"Snowsong and Hawktalon, would you like to go a hunting patrol?" Flamestorm called. "Sure!" Snowsong meowed happily. The two warriors intertwined their tails and padded out of camp. Snowsong tasted the air. _Mouse! _Immediately Snowsong flattened into her hunter's crouch, Hawktalon copying her lead. After a few moments, Snowsong pounced into the air and landed on the mouse, nipping the back of its' neck.

"Congratulations!" Hawktalon purr was muffled by the squirrel hanging from his jaws.

"I'm so happy we're together," Snowsong murmured, pressing her muzzle against his.


	7. Chapter 7: Murders and Ambushes

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, I know you have a lot of expectations and everything, but please be patient.  
I will try to write more author's notes and make the chapters longer, but I currently have very limited time so please be happy with what you have. I'm not trying to sound mean, sorry if I do. To make up for it, I'll try and upload at least two chapters today. On a friendlier note...

I'm so glad you like my story! In the next chapter, you will probably find out who the murderer is...or will you?

And will Larkpaw strike again? Stay tuned to find out.

_Featherpaw's POV _

Fireblaze...Rosestar...

Featherpaw darted through the forest, the tree leaves pounding her pelt. She was so close to finding out who was the murderer. There were just these two cats left. When she reached the camp, she was panting. Featherpaw staggered in to the warriors' den to find Fireblaze, Cloudfall, and Sootclaw all sharing tongues.

"Fireblaze," Featherpaw gasped. "Mind if we talk for a few moments?" All three warriors looked surprised, but Fireblaze mewed, "Sure. Why not?" Cloudfall and Sootclaw stood up, dipped their heads to Fireblaze and Featherpaw, and then left. Featherpaw sat down.

"So." Fireblaze meowed. "So," Featherpaw replied. "I have been searching for who murdered my parents, Amberstar and Honeystream. I have gathered enough information to know that a ginger cat from IceClan has murdered my mother and father. Care to set an alibi?"

"Yes," Fireblaze nodded. "I'm stunned that a ginger cat from IceClan actually killed Amberstar and Honeystream. Wow, that was so long ago. I was an apprentice, Firepaw, and my mentor, who was Rosestar, or Roseleaf at the time, was training me out in the sandy hollow. She told me to go find a border patrol to join while she went and picked some rose petals, leaves, stems, and rosemary for Doveflight. So I went out and found Mousefang and Sorrelpaw, or Sorrelfall, on a border patrol and I joined them. After a while Roseleaf bursts out of nowhere, and announces that Amberstar and Honeystream are dead."

Featherpaw was deep in thought. Sure, it was believable, but she just needed to go ask someone else to confirm it...

A few moments later, when it was sunhigh and cats were exiting their dens, Featherpaw was in the elders' den, once again picking out the elders' ticks.

"Hey, Mousefang," Featherpaw meowed as she plucked a gigantic tick out of the wiry brown she-cat's fur. "Do you remember who was on your border patrol the day Amberstar and Honeystream died?" Mousefang looked shocked by this question.

"Er...yes. My memory's been really sharp these days, so I suppose I could remember this." Mousefang's face screwed up in concentration. "I got it!" she announced so loudly that Eagletalon jumped out of his nest. "It was just me and Sorrelpaw, my apprentice at the time, and then Firepaw, who's Fireblaze now, came and joined us later on. Told us that he was instructed to join a border patrol. I thought why not so I let him in."

Featherpaw was trembling now. If all of this was true, then the murderer had to be...

Just then, there was a loud shriek and someone screamed, "Fire!"

_Snowsong's POV_

Life was peaceful for Snowsong. A little bit _too _peaceful. For days and days Snowsong wondered when Larkpaw would attack again, and she was slowly getting obsessed with listening to Larkpaw's conversations.

Snowsong didn't have to wait that long. The ambush came about two moons after Hawktalon's warrior ceremony.

It was a bright day. Dawnstar, Snowsong, Hawktalon, and Pebblesplash were all out on a border patrol, all feeling good-natured. "Hawktalon, catch!" Snowsong purred as she tossed over a long stick towards her mate. Hawktalon eagerly clamped the stick in his jaws.

"You make it too easy," Hawktalon murmured, tossing the stick once more. And then it happened. All four cats heard a loud crack, and the beech tree closest to them collapsed, landing with a noisy 'thud' on the forest floor. Snowsong noticed a cat cackled from behind the bushes, but she didn't worry about that. Dust billowed up in clouds, and Snowsong had been thrown off and had smashed into another tree. zOther than a few minor scratches and an aching pain in her limbs, she was okay. It was lucky she had gone to retrieve the stick, or else the tree would have flattened her. A wave of worry crashed into Snowsong. Were the others okay? What if Hawktalon had gotten hurt?

"Hawktalon!" Snowsong called out from the dust clouds, and then was sent into a fit of coughing. Wheezing, she attempted to call out once more. "Hawktalon! Dawnstar! Pebblesplash! Are you okay?" She heard moans and grunts of pain, and Snowsong waited in silence for a few moments until she heard Hawktalon's voice.

"Snowsong! Snowsong! I'm fine, I'm not sure if Dawnstar and Pebblesplash are, though." Snowsong heard a sickening crunch and some twig-snapping. "Snowsong?" Dawnstar's worried voice rose from the dust clouds. "Are you there? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom." Snowsong rolled her eyes, but afterwards she was cowering in pain; dust had crawled into her eyes.

"Is...is Pebblesplash okay?" Snowsong asked tentatively. "I'm not sure," Hawktalon replied absently. "He's been knocked out. There's a large gash down his side..." He hesitated for a bit. "We should hurry and get him to Dapplepool." Snowsong heaved herself up and managed to climb up a tree, despite her aching muscles' protests. She could see Hawktalon and Dawnstar attempting to pull Pebblesplash out of the rubble. After three attempts, he was out. Snowsong winced when she saw him.

Pebblesplash's eyes were closed, and the gash on his side was bleeding heavily. As Hawktalon and Dawnstar hoisted him up, Snowsong could see that one of his legs was twisted into a weird angle. Snowsong was still shaking when they reached camp, her aching limbs moaning in pain.

"What happened?" Dapplepool's calm voice was now spiked with fear. Several other cats joined them. "Beech...tree...collapsed..." Snowsong gasped, the pain in her legs intensifying. Hawktalon collapsed on the spot, but Dawnstar had managed to stand up and face Dapplepool.

"Please cure them. We were out on patrol when a beech tree collapsed. Pebblesplash has been knocked out, Snowsong slammed into another tree, Hawktalon had one branch fall on top of him..." Dawnstar drew in a shaky breath. "I had to get dragged out from underneath the tree, but other than that I'm fine." Dapplepool sniffed the leader's pelt.

"You are okay," The medicine cat admitted. "But I'll have to see these three in my den. I'll check you up, and treat a few of those scratches. Snowsong's emitted strong waves of shock, Hawktalon's leg may be broken, Pebblesplash is also in shock. I can cure them." Dapplepool meowed confidently, now lifting up Pebblesplash. Snowsong leaned against Hawktalon the whole way to Dapplepool's den.

"Are you okay?" Snowsong murmured as she layed down onto a nest. Hawktalon's amber eyes glowed.

"I'm fine as long as you're here."


	8. Chapter 8: Burns and Lies

**Author's Note**

I understand that most of you are impatient for this chapter. I am here to ask that you won't pressure me into writing chapters.

Seriously, please just wait. I know I haven't updated in a while, and when people are pelting me with PMs screaming 'Where's the next chapter?' it gets me really stressed out and irritated. You don't need to write a review to say 'WHERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER?'. A review is for a review of the story and what you think about it. So please just wait. I'm not trying to sound mean or anything.

Thanks again for reading Secrets and Witnesses, I hope you'll enjoy.

In this chapter expect...Well, why don't we find out?

_Featherpaw's POV_

Smoke was rising into the air. Featherpaw was dumb enough to inhale and then was sent into a fit of coughing.

"Let's get out, 'oung one! Don't just stand there!" Rowanfur nudged Featherpaw and, without replying, she followed the elders.

Whatever or whoever set the fire, it was just in the right spot-the middle of the clearing. From the middle of the clearing, it could spread very fast.

"Elders, queens, and kits first!" Marshclaw the deputy meowed from the bramble barrier. Featherpaw stopped and let Rowanfur and Mousefang to go first. Daisyheart, a young queen, quickly escorted her kits, Redkit, Bluekit, and Yellowkit, towards the entrance.

The fire continued to blaze, on and on. When she about to leave, Featherpaw peered into the fire, and, if she wasn't mistaken, there was Rosestar in the middle with her claws unsheathed. And...there was another cat with her. Featherpaw squinted. Yes, it was Rosestar with Fireblaze. Featherpaw almost yelped with surprise, but stopped herself, not wanting to inhale the smoke. The IceClan leader snarled, raised her claws, and threw Fireblaze into the heart of the fire.

"Are you crazy?" Marshclaw hissed in Featherpaw's between gritted teeth. "What are you waiting for? Get out!" _Duskpaw, _Featherpaw thought immediately, rushing out of camp.

Fortunately she found her brother with the rest of the Clan, unharmed and safe. Featherpaw crushed into Duskpaw, relief crashing down on her.

"Oh, thank StarClan you're alive!" Featherpaw mewed, licking Duskpaw's ears. Her brother squirmed from underneath. "Featherpaw, geroff me!" Straightening herself, Featherpaw finally sprang off her brother.

"Well, I was lucky," Duskpaw admitted. "My mentor, Fallowtail, decided at the last moment to go hunting. We got out of camp before the fire started. And, we got a lot of prey." Duskpaw nodded to the humongous pile next to them. Featherpaw closed her eyes. _We were lucky. And we would never keep our secrets from one another, _she thought. But she still needed to tell him..._No. _Featherpaw told herself firmly. That would have to happen later. And Fireblaze...

Featherpaw looked down at her defeated Clanmates, thinking of Fireblaze and his death.

_Snowsong's POV_

Snowsong stretched her eyes open wide to be greeted with bright sunlight. At first, she didn't know why she was in Dapplepool's den. But then she remembered. The beech tree. The cat's cackling. Pebblesplash on death's edge.

"Oh, good, your awake." Snowsong was yanked out of her thoughts to see Dapplepool padding up to her. "I've already chewed up a marigold and horsetail poultice so you won't get any infection," Dapplepool meowed briskly. Snowsong was quiet was Dapplepool applied the ointment to her wounds.

Snowsong opened her mouth to speak. "How's..." Her meow faltered.

"Hawktalon? Oh, he's fine. I just moved him to another nest." Dapplepool nodded to the shape of the unconscious brown warrior.

"And..." Once again, Snowsong was unable to finish her sentence.

"Pebblesplash?" Dapplepool frowned. "He...he might be okay. Right now its in StarClan's paws." Snowsong nodded slowly. She couldn't believe it. Who in the forest would have such a cold heart like that?

Snowsong closed her eyes. Of course. Larkpaw.

"Come on out, let's go to the Clan meeting," Dapplepool meowed, setting down the marigold and horsetail poultice for Hawktalon and Pebblesplash. "Apparently Dawnstar found suspects."

Eager to find out who the suspects were, Snowsong sprang up from her nest and headed outside with Dapplepool.

"Are you denying that you weren't involved in the beech tree accident?" Her mother's voice rang throughout the clearing. Snowsong could see Larkpaw standing the middle of the clearing, Dawnstar with her, and the rest of the Clan was watching.

Larkpaw smiled sheepishly. "If the words 'I did not tip over the beech tree' means that I'm denying that I was involved, then yes." Snowsong gritted her teeth. That lying, two-face, backstabbing she-cat could not just lie to her mother like that.

"I don't believe you," Dawnstar meowed. "If you weren't involved, then why would I find you right after the incident, right behind the fallen beech tree, holding a very sharp stick! If I am not mistaken, you used that to cut down the tree. And you can _not _just accidently cut down a tree," she added when Larkpaw opened her mouth to protest.

The rest of the Clan murmured their approval. "Ooh, this is intense," Dapplepool murmured to Snowsong. "I wonder if Larkpaw has a good enough defense to fight _that."_

"I do have proof." Larkpaw smiled. "Because it was somebody else. Not me. I was just trying to stop the other cat from chopping down the tree. And, as you can see, I epically failed."

"Who was it, then?" Dawnstar said in a bored voice.

Larkpaw turned toward the crowd.

"Timberclaw."


	9. Chapter 9: Anger and Indignation

_Featherpaw's POV_

Rosestar made an appearance after most of her Clanmates were asleep.

"What did I miss?" she meowed quietly to Marshclaw.

"Nothing." Her deputy mewed. Rosestar took a deep breath.

"Fireblaze just died. I went back to save him but he inhaled too much smoke." Rosestar murmured.

"We need to tell the Clan, then." Marshclaw replied.

Featherpaw lay wide awake next to a snoring Duskpaw. She was angry. No Clan leader should just appear randomly when most of her Clanmates were still in shock. She was so angry that she stood up from her next and faced Marshclaw and Rosestar.

"I know that you murdered Fireblaze, Rosestar." she meowed. Both cats were taken aback.

"What?" Rosestar meowed, clearly offended.

"Don't lie." Featherpaw snarled. "I saw it all. And..." Featherpaw looked around.

"Wait. I need every single cat in the Clan to know." Featherpaw turned to wake up everybody but was stopped by Rosestar, who pounced onto her and pinned her onto the forest floor. Featherpaw could clearly see Marshclaw tied up to a tree trunk with vines, a vine covering his mouth.

"You must get through me first, then." Rosestar snarled, unsheathing her claws.

_Snowsong's POV_

Timberclaw yelped with surprise. "W-what?"

Larkpaw smiled. "Yes...remember?" She winked and smiled even wider. Snowsong was pretty sure only she and Timberclaw saw that.

Timberclaw seemed to be put in a daze. "Uh...yeah..."

"So you confess?" Dawnstar meowed. "You are behind this incident?"

"Yes. Yes, yes I am." Timberclaw replied.

"Then you shall be banished. So long there, Timberclaw!"

Timberclaw sprang up and quickly left the camp. Snowsong's jaws dropped.

"It's so not fair!" Snowsong meowed to no one in particular as she headed back to Dapplepool's den.

"So not fair!"

**Author's Note**

Sorry that it's not as long as usual, but hey-at least you've got something!


	10. Chapter 10: Justice and Surprises

_Featherpaw's POV_

Rosestar lashed out, spitting with fury. She pressed her claws against Featherpaw's neck, making a few beads of blood well up. A sharp, stabbing pain shot through her and seared through her skin. Featherpaw yowled in pain.

All the yowling had woken up the rest of the Clan; Duskpaw was now freaking out and was getting calmed down by Fallowtail.

"Wait." Rosestar released her claws, and the pain subsided. Featherpaw lay on the ground, panting.

"Before you die..." Rosestar smiled. "I want StarClan to recognize you as a warrior. A warrior of stupidity with a mousebrain who decided to stick their nose into other people's business. From now on, you will be called Nosybrain. I hope you now know not to search for secrets."

Nosybrain's eyes widened. _No, _she screamed in her mind as Rosestar pierced her claws into Nosybrain's throat once more. _It...it can't be. I can't die now. I need to find...justice._

Rosestar pressed harder. Everything Nosybrain saw turned a blinding white, and then everything went black.

When she blinked, she was facing a pale gray she-cat with white stars printed into her fur.

"Welcome to StarClan," The she-cat meowed softly.

"No!" Nosybrain screamed. "I...I can't be dead. No! Never!"

The she-cat smiled. "Don't worry. It is not your time to die. But you must know that...the thing you did. It was the right thing to do. You solved a mystery when nobody else could. When I return you, know that StarClan is fighting alongside with you. We will not let your mousebrain leader kill you. Nor will we allow for your name to remain 'Nosybrain'. We will change that very soon."

Everything soon began to fade.

"Wait!" she yowled. "What's your name?" The she-cat just smiled even more and then once again she was pulled into the depths of darkness.

Nosybrain woke to see Rosestar slumped near a tree, panting.

"Feather-I mean Nosybrain!" Duskpaw ran over to her and licked her face all over.

"W-what happened?" she meowed, blinking.

"I dunno, sis. You blacked out for a few moments, and then this blue aura glowed around you and threw Rosestar off. Is it true she killed Fireblaze?" Duskpaw asked.

Nosybrain nodded. She sprang up to her paws and walked in front of her scared-looking Clanmates.

"I need to tell the Clan something." Nosybrain stood up and took a deep breath.

"I have collected enough evidence to know who murdered my parents, Amberstar and Honeystream, last greenleaf. It was Rosestar." She nodded to their leader.

"What?" Rosestar snarled. "Impossible!"

"She was so eager to become Clan leader...so she decided to kill my parents. She stole from Doveflight's herb storage to cover up the scent of death. Rose leaves? Rose petals? Of course it just_ has_ to be Rosestar. I asked Mousefang for information, and she told me that she and Sorrelfall were out on patrol when they ran into Rosestar. Rosestar had probably just finished killing my parents and had made up a fake story. I visited a kittypet in his Twoleg home and he told me that he found some ginger hairs on the forest floor where my parents had died. The only two cats in this Clan that have ginger hair are Rosestar and Fireblaze. I questioned Fireblaze and he told me that he had joined Mousefang's patrol. I asked Mousefang for confirmation, and she confirmed that Fireblaze joined Mousefang's patrol. I am pretty sure Rosestar found out about my conversation with Fireblaze. In an attempt to kill me, she started the fire, and decided to kill Fireblaze. He had seen too much."

"Don't believe her!" Rosestar spat. "If you do, hedgehogs fly!"

"Do you believe me? Because our Clan leader is a murderer. A worthless murderer who doesn't deserve to lead a Clan." Nosybrain faced the whole entire Clan.

Slowly, they all nodded.

"We believe you," Frostlight murmured. "We just need to..."

"It's okay." Nosybrain meowed. "I will take care of Rosestar. It has to be this way." Unsheathing her claws, Nosybrain approached Rosestar.

"You have done too much murder. You murdered innocent cats...Fireblaze, Amberstar, Honeystream...When I perform the final death blow, I will honor their spirits." Nosybrain raised her unsheathe claws and struck Rosestar's neck.

Rosestar's eyes widened with pain and convulsed. Blood poured out of the wound, and Rosestar coughed up specks of blood. Nosybrain stepped back, not regretting it one little bit.

All of a sudden, Rosestar went very still.

"She's losing a life," Marshclaw meowed in a hushed voice.

"If I'm sure, Rosestar never has lost a life," Doveflight meowed.

"No way!" Sorrelfall exclaimed.

Nosybrain heard none of this, as Rosestar had awaken once more and had a violent spasm.

"This is one wound StarClan cannot heal," Doveflight meowed sadly. Rosestar squirmed and shrieked. Then she went very still once more. The whole entire IceClan sat there in silence, watching their leader lose all of her nine lives.

On her very last life, Rosestar looked straight at Nosybrain. "You're wrong about one thing," Rosestar rasped, her muzzle sprayed with blood.

"What?" Nosybrain asked curiously.

Rosestar gasped and panted, desperate to cling on to her last life. "Your parents...are alive."

_Snowsong's POV_

Ever since Timberclaw's banishment, Larkpaw-or Lark_flight_-looked unhappier than ever. She was dull and dragged each step she took. It seemed like she had given up.

Oh how Snowsong wanted that to happen so bad. Her life with Hawktalon was excellent, and five moons after Timberclaw was banished, she had exciting news.

Hawktalon padded through the thorn barrier, a huge, fat squirrel hanging from his jaws. He was admiring his catch when he heard someone's voice.

"Hawktalon! Hawktalon!" Snowsong twitched her tail in excitement. When she told Hawktalon the news, it would change their lives..

Hawktalon dropped his prey onto the fresh-kill pile along with Brightstripe, Iceshadow, and Pebblesplash, who had recovered miraculously. He headed toward his mate and twined his tail with hers.

"Guess what?" Snowsong prompted, sitting down next to her mate in front of the nursery.

"What?" Hawktalon meowed, wondering what Snowsong was so excited about.

"I just moved into the nursery!" Snowsong whispered, her claws twitching with excitement.

"Why?" Hawktalon mewed dumbly, but he knew the answer after he said it.

"I'm expecting your kits!"


	11. Chapter 11: Nosybrain and Kitting

_Nosybrain's POV_

Nosybrain stared at Rosestar. "What?" she exclaimed. "It can't be! Tell me the truth!"

But it was too late. Rosestar had convulsed and let out her last breath. She was dead. Nosybrain stared in horror at the cat that she had once enemy, the cat she had longed to give a good kick. And now she was dead. Gone, forever. Maybe living in the ranks of the Dark Forest-it was just impossible to think that StarClan would accept a murdering bastard like Rosestar.

The Clan sat in silence for quite a while, staring at their former leader's dead body. Finally, at sunrise, Rowanfur spoke.

"I guess that means that now Marshclaw is leader." he rasped. Marshclaw shook his head.

"No." he meowed firmly. "I don't deserve to be leader-especially if Rosestar chose me. She made wrong choices, meaning that I, too, will make wrong choices. IceClan will travel down to chaos. I will step down from my position as deputy and retire to the elders. If there's anyone who deserves it more than me, its Nosybrain. And...talking about Nosybrain." Marshclaw took in a deep breath.

"I, Marshclaw, former deputy of IceClan, call out to my ancestors to come down and listen to the decision I am making. The cat you look down at right now, Nosybrain, was named wrongly by a crazy, old psychopath. It is time she is given a real warrior name filled with respect and honor. Nosybrain, from now on you will be called Feathersong. StarClan honors your bravery and courage to go solve a mystery no one could not, and they honor your spirit."

"Feathersong!" Duskpaw was the first to cheer his sister's new name. "Feathersong!"

Feathersong looked down at her paws, not believing what had just happened. Her old, horrible name-Nosybrain-had been ripped away from her, and had been replaced by a name filled with beauty and pride. Feathersong lifted her head and look at the sky. Marshclaw pressed his muzzle onto Feathersong's head, and Feathersong licked him on the shoulder.

"Well, Feathersong? Are you ready?" Feathersong was startled, and stared at Doveflight.

"Ready for what?" Feathersong asked.

"Your ceremony. Your _leader _ceremony." Feathersong was taken aback.

"Well, Marshclaw named you as leader, so you are the rightful leader of IceClan. But you must choose a deputy." Feathersong scanned the Clan.

"I will choose Cloudfall as my next deputy," Feathersong meowed solemnly. "He is powerful, and wise, and I know that he will make the right choices."

Cloudfall dipped his head in honor. "I will watch over the Clan while you receive your nine lives, Feathersong."

Feathersong looked at Doveflight, and, casting one last glance at _Duskpaw,_ head off to the Moonpool.

_Snowsong's POV_

Snowsong moaned in pain. It had been at least three hours now, and she was getting tired of kitting.

"They're coming soon, don't worry." Dapplepool meowed, chewing up a poultice of raspberry leaves. Hawktalon stuck his head into the nursery.

"Are they here yet? Is she okay?" he asked frantically. Heatherfall, another queen with two kits, Sootkit and Spottedkit, let out a _mrrow _of amusement.

"How about you go find something else to do, and let Dapplepool and Snowsong concentrate?"

A spasm seared through her, and Snowsong would have shrieked if Dapplepool didn't stuff the poultice of raspberry leaves into her mouth.

"Chew," Dapplepool ordered. "It'll ease the pain."

The spasms came like waves: The next one was always stronger.

"The first kit is coming!" Dapplepool announced, positioning herself near the belly.

Snowsong winced in pain, and she heard the first kit slide out onto the moss.

"Its a tom!" Dapplepool meowed. Snowsong's purr was cut off by another spasm.

Heatherfall reached over and licked his fur the wrong way, fluffing up his pelt and warming him.

"One more kit. Hold on, Snowsong. Its a big one, so its going to hurt more." Dapplepool mewed.

Snowsong nearly shrieked as another kit slid out onto the moss. Slowly the pain began to subside and Snowsong sighed, exhausted.

"One she-cat and a tom." Dapplepool meowed proudly. "I'll go alert Dawnstar."

Snowsong bent down to look at her kits. The tom was an exact copy of his father: dark brown, amber eyes. The she-cat inherited her mother's traits: sleek gray fur with her mother's bright green eyes.

Snowsong purred with happiness, and then blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12: Nine Lives and A New Leader

**Author's Note**

I hope you are enjoying my story, but please, be patient. That's all I ask. I'll try my best to make the chapters lengthier. Well, I know for a fact that this chapter has approximately 2,150 words. So enjoy.

_Feathersong's POV_

Starlight twinkled as water flowed out from a cleft in a steep cliff, feeding the sacred Moonpool. Feathersong stared at it in awe as she followed the narrow path that was dimpled with ancient pawprints. The path lead down to a stone "beach" next to the pool. An underground stream was leading out of the pool, which clearly flowed into the lake and marked the border between DarkClan and IceClan.

"Dip your nose into the pool and lap up a few drops," Doveflight ordered when Feathersong reached the rim of the pool. "StarClan will send you dreams." Feathersong obeyed, and dipped her nose into the Moonpool. She almost yowled in shock; the water was cool and was like a liquid star. Feathersong lapped up a few drops. Starting to feel drowsy, Feathersong settled into a comfortable position and closed her eyes.

All was darkness and cold. Feathersong had never been so cold. She felt as if every scrap of warmth and life were being sucked out of her body. Her legs twitched as painful cramps clutched at them. She imagined that she was made of ice, and if she tried to move she would shatter into a thousand brittle fragments. The wait felt like moons as she waited patiently for a dream to come.

But no dreams came. No sight or sound of StarClan. Only the cold and the darkness. _Is something wrong? _Feathersong thought, beginning to panic. She dared herself to open her eyes to a narrow slit, but she refused. At once they flew open, wide with shock. Instead of the shining Moonpool in a stone hollow, she saw short, well-trodden grass stretching away. Night scents flooded over her, of green, growing things moist with dew. A warm breeze ruffled her fur.

Scrambling into a sitting position, Feathersong blinked four times to realize that she was sitting on the Island. But how did she get here? Was this the dream that Doveflight had promised?

All of a sudden, the stars swirled before her disbelieving eyes and began to spiral downward, toward the lake, toward the Island, toward her. Feathersong longed to jump up and flee, but her legs refused to move.

And then the cats of StarClan came stalking down the sky. Frost sparkled at their paws and glittered in their eyes. Their pelts were white flame. They carried the scent of ice and fire and the wild places of the night. It seemed like seasons flashed by as they walked. One moment it was winter...the next spring.

After a time that might have lasted a hundred seasons or a single heartbeat, all the cats of StarClan had come down to earth. All around Feathersong the hollow of the Island was lined with their shimmering bodies and blazing eyes. She began to realize that some of the starry cats, those sitting closest to her, were achingly familiar.

_Fireblaze! _Joy pierced through her like a thorn in her heart. _Patchpaw! _The brother that had not survived one cold leaf-bare. And the rest were strangers to Feathersong, yet for some reason she felt that she had seen them before.

"Welcome Feathersong," One single voice rang throughout the Island. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" Struggling to open her mouth, Feathersong finally spoke. "Yes." she meowed.

A young tortoiseshell she-cat with soft eyes and tapered ears stood up first and padded up to Feathersong. While she walked, star shine erupted from her feet and released into the air.

"I am Spottedpaw," she meowed. "I was the first of Rosestar's long range of murders. She thought that I was a threat to her chance of becoming a warrior." When Spottedpaw was close enough, she stooped and touched her nose to Feathersong's head. It burned against her like the hottest flame and the coldest ice. Feathersong's instinct was to shrink away, but she could not move.

"With this life I give you courage," Spottedpaw murmured. "Use it well in defense of your Clan." At once a bolt of energy seared through Feathersong like lightning, setting her fur on end and filling her senses with a deafening roar. Her eyes grew dark, and her mind filled with a chaotic swirl of battles and hunts, the feeling of claws raking across fur and teeth meeting in the flesh of prey.

The pain slowly faded away, leaving Feathersong weak and trembling. The darkness faded and she found herself in the unearthly clearing again. If that was one life received, she had eight more to go. _How will I bear it? _she thought in dismay.

Spottedpaw was already turning away, moving back to her place in the ranks of StarClan. Another cat rose and came toward Feathersong. He was a strong, ginger tabby tom that looked like Rosestar. With a jolt Feathersong realized that this must be her brother.

"I am Lionstorm," The StarClan warrior spoke with power. "I was Amberstar's deputy before I was killed. I was killed before you were born."

Trembling, Feathersong managed to get out, "W...Who killed you?"

Lionstorm showed an emotionless face. "I was killed by my sister, Rosestar." he mewed simply. "She thought she would become deputy afterwards. She was wrong."

Like Spottedpaw, Lionstorm bowed his head and touched his nose to Feathersong's. "With this life I give you justice," he mewed. "use it well as you judge the actions of others."

Once more an agonizing spasm rushed through Feathersong, and she had to grit her teeth to stop herself from yowling. When she recovered, panting as if she had raced all the way back to camp, she rose her head to see the next cat approaching her. This time it was a golden brown tabby tom with broad shoulders and amber eyes.

"I am Thornstrike," he meowed solemnly. "I was Amberstar's brother. With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right," he meowed. "Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble." Feathersong braced herself for another agonizing pang, and when it was over, she was trembling. She closed her eyes, counting how many more lives she was going to receive, and when she opened them she saw a fourth cat approaching her. She was a jet black she-cat with stormy green eyes.

"I am Hollypelt," she announced. "I was Amberstar's deputy before Lionstorm. Rosestar killed me in an attempt to become deputy. She failed." Feathersong was shocked to know that Rosestar had killed so many cats...even her brother.

"With this life I give you tireless energy," Hollypelt meowed. "Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader." As the life coursed through Feathersong she felt as if she were racing through the forest, her paws skimming the ground, her fur flattened by the wind. Her gaze followed Hollypelt as she returned to her place. Hollypelt was replaced with a black-and-grey tabby tom.

"I am Swiftclaw, Amberstar's former deputy," The tom spoke. "I, like many of Amberstar's deputies, was killed by Rosestar. With this life I give you the gift of mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats in your Clan." Feathersong whimpered as a jolt of pain struck, like a thunderbolt had targeted her and had succeeded. When the sixth cat appeared, Feathersong's heart sank. It was Mistbreeze, her foster mother and Amberstar's sister.

"With this life I give you protection," Mistbreeze meowed. "Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits." Feathersong was not thinking of the fury and pain that coursed through her veins as the life rushed through her. Instead, she was thinking about how Mistbreeze had been her foster mother when Amberstar and Honeystream died. Feathersong had loved Mistbreeze, but then Mistbreeze mysteriously disappeared, and had never returned. It was no doubt that Rosestar had murdered Mistbreeze, too.

When Feathersong recovered, she looked up to see Mistbreeze watching her. "I miss you," Mistbreeze meowed. "But it was my destiny." Feathersong managed to give Mistbreeze an acknowledged nod.

Fireblaze was the seventh cat to approach. Feathersong's heart sank even more. "I'm sorry," Feathersong meowed. "It was my fault that you died. If I hadn't interrogated you, you wouldn't have died."

Fireblaze didn't reply to this, but only said, "With this life I give you trust. Use it well for your Clans to trust the right cats, and love the cats that you hate." A surge of energy ripped through Feathersong; she felt claws hooking into her fur. She was thrown and landed heavily on the forest floor. Smoke rose and she was coughing. Feathersong was dimly aware that these were the last events of Fireblaze's life.

When the eighth cat approached, Feathersong was overcome with grief and sorrow she didn't dare look up to see who it was.

"With this life I give you the gift of love," From his young voice, Feathersong knew that it was Patchpaw. "Use it well for the cat that you care for-especially if you cannot stay with them for long."

There was no pain in this life. It was warm and caring, and Feathersong sighed. She knew that Patchpaw was regretting the limited amount of time that they had spent together. And before she knew it, her brother was gone, too.

So Feathersong sat there, still warmed by the last life, waiting for the last cat to arrive. She waited some time. It felt like hundreds and hundreds of seasons. Was she mistaken? She had counted the number of lives she had been given, and was positive that she had only received eighth.

And then the voice that spoke in the beginning spoke again. "Feathersong," It mewed. "A special guest is here to see you." All of a sudden, darkness whooshed through the Island, seeking for Feathersong's deepest fears, the mistakes that she regret doing. And then, it disappeared. Feathersong looked up to see a very familiar ginger cat.

"With this life I give you forgiveness," The ginger cat meowed. "Use it well in your Clan to..." The cat gulped. "...to forgive those that have d...done something...displeasing t...to you..." And then Rosestar burst into tears. There was no pain in this life. It was filled with tears. The remorse and regret of murdering all those cats to achieve one single thing, her sorrow of losing her brother and sister.

"I'm sorry, Feathersong." Rosestar mewed. "I sit in the Dark Forest now, lonely, seeking for light. I regret everything I have done. And," Rosestar turned around to address the ranks of StarClan.

"I'm so sorry, Fireblaze, for killing you. And Mistbreeze, Thornstrike, Hollypelt, and Swiftclaw. And most of all..." Rosestar's voice shook. "Lionstorm. I regret killing you. When I sit in the Dark Forest, I will always think of you. I miss you."

Lionstorm looked straight into Rosestar's eyes. "I miss you too." he meowed.

"Rosestar?" Feathersong asked. Rosestar turned her attention back to Feathersong. "When you died...is it true that my parents are alive?"

Rosestar's gaze softened. "Yes, Feathersong. It is true. I expect you will find them very soon. For now, here's a hint." Rosestar winked at Feathersong. "Follow the snow. And perhaps the roses. But for now, I name you Featherstar."

"Featherstar!" The ranks of StarClan cheered for her, just like her Clan would during her warrior ceremony. "Featherstar!"

Featherstar stared down at her paws, at Rosestar, Patchpaw, and Mistbreeze. She couldn't believe it.

Not one single bit.

_Snowsong's POV_

Snowsong shivered. She pressed close to Hawktalon and looked up at Dawnstar, who was naming the cats that were to go to the Gathering.

"Snowsong, Hawktalon, Pebblesplash, Brightstripe, Flashclaw, and Ashsong." Dawnstar finished. A kit wailed behind her.

"Why can't I go, Mom?" Bramblekit pouted. "You're not six moons old yet," Snowsong reminded him. "And go back inside the nursery. You don't want to wake up your sister."

"Let's go!" Dawnstar flicked her tail. "Bye, Bramblekit. Behave!" Snowsong meowed as she walked out of the thorn barrier.

The night was cool and mist hung over their heads. Owls hooted and flapped their wings. When DarkClan reached the Island, Snowsong was surprised to see that there was a new leader of IceClan.

"What's her name?" she asked Hawktalon. "It's Featherstar," Hawktalon replied. "She just received her nine lives." Snowsong couldn't help but staring at Featherstar the whole entire time. If she wasn't mistaken, Featherstar was looking back at her too.

But why?


	13. Chapter 13: A Gathering and Meeting Her

**Author's Note**

Before I move on to my story, I've decided to answer some of the questions asked in the reviews.

Crystalshine-Fireblaze had already suspected Rosestar to be the murderer, and, being her apprentice, was so far the closest thing to him.

FlameEmber42-Why are they connected? I guess you'll find out...

_Featherstar's POV_

Rosestar's words echo in Featherstar's mind..._Follow the snow..._She was positive that it was Snowsong. But why would she need the help of a warrior of DarkClan to find out where her parents were?

There was no time to answer that question, because Stonestar of SunClan had already started the Gathering.

"Cats of all three Clans!" he yowled. "Now we begin the Gathering!" Stonestar stepped back on his branch of the Great Oak, and dipped his head to Featherstar.

Anxiety surged through Featherstar's veins. What was she going to say? What was she going to _do?_

"You all know by now that I am IceClan's new leader," Featherstar paused as the two other Clans chanted and cheered.

"Rosestar was a brave, brave leader." she mewed. "She would do...anything to help her Clan."

_Should I tell them the truth about everything? _She thought.

Featherstar could hear StarClan's voices speaking in her head. _No._

"I am also sad to report the death of Fireblaze. There was a fire, and he inhaled to much smoke. He died soon afterwards." Featherstar gulped.

"I hope that now both Rosestar and Fireblaze walk in StarClan, watching their own Clanmates."

Sighs of sympathy erupted from the Clans below her, and Featherstar gritted her teeth. They didn't know. Anything. At all.

The Gathering continued with Dawnstar of DarkClan reporting two new kits and Stonestar reporting three new warriors. Then, the Gathering ended, giving the rest of the cats a little bit more time to share tongues.

Featherstar knew what to do. She leaped down from her tree branch and searched for her.

_Snowsong's POV_

So two cats were dead in IceClan. Wow, that must be painful, Snowsong thought. She was starting to leave when someone tapped her on the shoulder with its tail.

Snowsong turned around and looked. It was Featherstar.

"Uh...hello," Snowsong meowed awkwardly. Featherstar stared at Snowsong.

"Hello?" Snowsong mewed. Featherstar shook her head and spoke, "I need you to tell me if you heard anything, dreamt anything, seen anything... Anything that has to do with two cats-Amberstar and Honeystream."

"Amber-_what?" _Snowsong was confused.

"Amberstar and Honeystream," Featherstar said impatiently. "My parents, they were killed last greenleaf. Did you happen to see anything around Twolegplace?"

Snowsong hesitated. Truthfully, when she had gone hunting in Twolegplace, she _had _seen something. But that was a moon ago. Amberstar and Honeystream were dead. It just couldn't be them.

"Well," Snowsong meowed slowly. "A moon ago, I was hunting in Twolegplace, and then I heard something."

"What?" Featherstar persisted, leaning even closer to Snowsong.

"I heard..."

"Snowsong!" She snapped her head around to see Hawktalon waiting for her. "I've got to go," Snowsong meowed.

Featherstar looked sorrowful for a few moments, but then she smiled. "This will not be the last time I will see you, Snowsong. No, it will not."


	14. Chapter Quiz

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Hallo! This is not a chapter, as you might realize, but it is going to be a quiz! In my story, Secrets and Witnesses, so far we have reached 13 chapters! And today, thanks to Moondust, a user that seemingly has a hungry appetite for cookies, I've created a quiz for you with 13 questions. Answer all of them right, you'll get a special prize-A double chocolate chip cookie! Win second place-A chocolate chip cookie! Win third place-A shortbread cookie! And so on! So let's continue on this quiz!

**NOTE: **Before doing this quiz, please go over the story. And then come to this quiz. You are allowed to use the story 5 times, not including #11.

**1. Who are the nine cats that gave Featherstar her nine lives?**

**2. What are Amberstar's brother and sister's names?**

**3. How many kits does Snowsong have, and what is one of their names?**

**4. What is Larkpaw's warrior name?**

**5. Who are the two warriors that were kicked out of DarkClan?**

**6. Who is Snowsong's father?**

**7. Who is Featherstar's brother, and who is his mentor?**

**8. Where does Rosestar live right now?**

**9. How did Snowsong meet Hawktalon?**

**10. What does Snowsong do in order to win over Hawktalon's heart?**

**11. How many deputies did Amberstar have before his death? (Hint: All mentioned in Featherstar's nine lives ceremony. You are allowed to use the story on this question. ONLY THIS QUESTION!)**

**12. Name all the cats that Featherstar interrogated.**

**13. Did you enjoy this test? Yes or No.**

**HAPPY QUIZZIING!**


	15. Chapter 14: Help and Confessions

_Featherstar's POV_

As Featherstar led her Clan back to camp, she kept on thinking about Snowsong. She just _knew _that the DarkClan warrior knew something about Amberstar and Honeystream. And Featherstar was going to find out.

When Featherstar bid her goodbye to Duskpaw, now Duskstorm, Featherstar settled into her nest in the leader's den.

_StarClan, help me find out what Snowsong was going to say, _Featherstar thought. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Featherstar woke to see that she was deep in the forest. At first she thought that she had sleepwalked, but then she saw that the forest flickered, like it was just an image.

"You called us for help," A voice murmured. Featherstar spun around to see the spirit of Mistbreeze.

"You called us for help," Mistbreeze repeated. "Er, yes," Featherstar meowed, quickly getting over the shock. "Can you possibly help me find out what Snowsong was going to say in the Gathering?"

"Follow me," Mistbreeze simply said, and, not wanting to argue, Featherstar followed her.

They padded deeper and deeper into the forest until they were at the DarkClan border. Featherstar hesitated when she crossed over it, but then reminded herself that it was just a dream.

Soon after, Featherstar realized that she was in the DarkClan camp. A huge oak tree jutted out from just over a den that had lichen hanging over it in the entrance. _That must be Dawnstar's den,_ Featherstar thought. To her right she heard pitiful cries coming from a den and the soothing voice of what must be a queen. _That's the nursery, _Featherstar thought.

Mistbreeze stopped right in front of a den that was right next to what Featherstar presumed as the apprentices' den. Inside Featherstar could hear several cats snoring.

"This is the warriors' den," Mistbreeze mewed. "Step inside and wake Snowsong up. She will tell you what you need."

Taking a deep breath, Featherstar stepped inside.

_Snowsong's POV_

Meows of crying and despair erupted from the ground. Snowsong writhed in her sleep as she remembered finding them at Twolegplace. She saw fresh new dirt on only that patch of ground, and the meows continued. One of them cried, "Amberstar, I think this is the end!" Snowsong was so spooked out she turned around and began to run, run to Hawktalon, run to the warriors' den, run away...

"Snowsong," A voice murmured.

Snowsong was jolted out of her sleep, and she woke up to see...Featherstar.

"W-what?" Snowsong was extremely confused. "What are you doing here? Did you trespass?" A growl grew in her throat.

"Do you want me to call Dawnstar?" Snowsong threatened. Featherstar didn't blink.

"This is only a dream," Featherstar meowed. "I'm here to ask you what I had asked at the Gathering. I need you to tell me if you heard anything, dreamt anything, seen anything... Anything that has to do with two cats-Amberstar and Honeystream."

Snowsong took a deep breath and stared into Featherstar's piercing eyes. "Like I told you before, a moon ago I was hunting around Twolegplace. I had just passed Twolegplace a little bit when I heard meows."

"Where did they come from? What did they say?" Featherstar persisted.

Snowsong took another deep breath. "It was strange for me, because I could tell that they were coming from the ground. Its like that the cats were underground and crying for help. The meows were strongest when you listened from this fresh new patch of dirt. After a few moments, one meow said, "Amberstar, I think this is the end!" I was extremely spooked out, so I ran."

Featherstar stared at her for a few moments. It was obvious that she was deep in thought.

"Snowsong," Featherstar meowed breathlessly. "Do you mind if you show me where that patch of dirt is?"

**Author's Note**

I'm sorry to say this, but Secrets and Witnesses is coming to an end! One more chapter-and that's probably it! Maybe I'l do an epilogue, just maybe...

As always, leave a review and tell me how you think!


	16. Chapter 15: Finally Or The End

_Featherstar's POV_

Featherstar's heart was pounding against her chest as Snowsong stared back at her.

"Yes," Snowsong meowed. "But first-I think you need to stop dreaming." Featherstar dipped her head and exited the warriors' den.

"Mistbreeze," Featherstar whispered. "Can you make me stop dreaming-but I'm still here?"

"Yes," The StarClan warrior murmured. "But be careful. I don't want DarkClan attacking you." Mistbreeze closed her eyes and flicked her tail three times. One, two, three.

All of a sudden, Featherstar felt her tail zap up and slap her back, the insides of her belly jerked up. She thudded onto the forest floor, and moaned.

"Great, you're here." Featherstar looked up to see that Snowsong was there, too.

Featherstar got up to her paws and shook off all the dust.

"Come on, let's go." Snowsong meowed. The two she-cats set off, padding in the forest, owls hooting, crickets chirping.

Finally they reached Twolegplace. Snowsong padded a little past Jasper's den, and stopped and pointed her tail at the floor.

Featherstar cautiously padded up to it and bent her head down to closely examine it. She saw that the dirt on that floor was fresh and new, and she found...

"Is that...a rose petal?" Snowsong tentatively asked. Featherstar carefully picked up the rose petal with her jaws.

_Follow the snow, _Rosestar whispered in her ear. Featherstar stared at the patch on the floor. She began digging.

The two warriors dug for a long time. By the time they were sure that they were near the bottom of the pit, the sun had rose. Featherstar looked up at Snowsong.

"Are you ready?" Snowsong meowed. Featherstar gave her a small nod, and then they dug out the last bit of dirt that was covering the pit.

Mews of joy erupted from the pit, and the skinny figures of Amberstar and Honeystream leaped out of the pit, cheering. Their pelts were streaked with mud and dirt, but their eyes shone with happiness. They had not yet noticed their rescuers. Snowsong stepped back and dipped her head, she was leaving Featherstar some privacy.

Featherstar nervously stepped forward and tapped Amberstar's shoulder with her tail.

The former leader of IceClan spun around. He stared at Featherstar for a few moments, before meowing, "I know you hadn't given up."

Honeystream had immediately covered her kit with licks. "We missed you, Featherkit! Wait, it must not be Featherkit now, you've grown so much."

"It's Featherstar," Her daughter meowed. Her parents' eyes glowed with happiness. Featherstar stared once more at her parents, drinking in their happiness.

She had found them.

Finally.

Finally.

_Snowsong's POV_

Snowsong stared as Featherstar embraced her two parents. Suddenly she felt tears well up in her eyes. She was so happy for Featherstar.

_No, don't cry, _Snowsong thought. _You should return back to camp. Back to Bramblekit and Ashkit. Back to Hawktalon. Back to Dawnstar. Back to your family, your kin._

Snowsong turned away and began to walk back to camp. The birds were now chirping happily, some were singing a song.

It was all so peaceful, so happy.

All of a sudden, someone rammed into Snowsong, knocking her to the floor, knocking her out.

Darkness washed over her, and the last thing Snowsong saw was a pair of cold, amber eyes.

**Author's Note**

Did you enjoy Secrets and Witnesses?

I'd like to say my thanks to all my readers for reading this story and writing a reviews!

There might be a sequel-MIGHT.

And there might be an epilogue, but personally I think that that will reveal too much.

So what did you think? Post your possibly LAST review for this story!

Smooch smooch!

-Snowfluff of SnowClan


	17. Epilogue

**So basically the Epilogue is only from Featherstar's POV, since Snowsong...well why don't you find out in my new sequel to Secrets and Witnesses: s/8443084/1/A_New_Beginning**

_Featherstar's POV, Several Moons Later_

Featherstar gazed at her camp as Amberstar, well now Amberfang, and Honeystream returned from their hunting patrol, both with squirrels clamped in their jaws.

When Featherstar returned with Amberfang and Honeystream, some cats were shocked. But most of them had a question burning in their minds: Who would be leader - Featherstar or Amberstar?

Amberfang, being the good ol' father that he was, stepped down from his position, offering to become a warrior instead, and that he let Featherstar stay in leader position, and Cloudfall stay in deputy position.

And now IceClan was thriving. Newleaf had came, and the prey had returned, and all was well.

"Featherstar, Featherstar, guess what?" Featherstar snapped her head around to see Duskstorm running towards her.

"Sorrelfall is expecting my kits!"

**Yeah, I know, its short, but check out A New Beginning to learn more about your favorite warriors, Featherstar and Snowsong! If they're not your favorites, at least second favorites!**


End file.
